


A Fourth Bun

by ekayla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is not a virgin, Best friend Rose, Canon Divergent, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, im terrible at tags, pregnant rey, she finds out she is preggo, short sweet to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla
Summary: ...but this bun's in the oven!-Rey learns she's pregnant and tells everyone.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	A Fourth Bun

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one-shot that I wrote MONTHS ago and decided to post it! :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more fics --- [Blarkefart](https://twitter.com/blarkefart)

Rey wakes up to a sickening feeling. She rolls over to see that Ben is still asleep. She isn’t sure why she feels so sick, but just as she starts coming up with theories, she suddenly  _ needs _ to make it to the ‘fresher. Next thing she knows, she’s throwing up into the toilet.  _ Maybe it was something I ate?  _ Ben wakes up to the sound of her, and calls from the bed. 

“Rey? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m-” she throws up again. “-fine,” She wipes off her mouth with a rag. “I think it was just something I ate last night. Didn’t sit well, apparently.” Ben gets up, walking over to her and stands in the doorway. 

“Are you sure? We had the same food, and I’m not vomiting.” He looks at her with concern, but she brushes it off.

“Well, I guess I’m just not used to fish like you are. Anyways, I’m fine now. Um, I’m going to go see Rose. I promised her yesterday I would eat breakfast with her and discuss some new ideas for a project we are working on, Resistance related. Maybe coming up with a new name, we aren’t really resisting anything anymore.” Ben quirks an eyebrow at her obvious rambling. “Anyways, I’ll see you at lunch later?” She kisses him on the cheek and hurries out. Ben is left standing in their room, confused and slightly grossed out that she just kissed him after throwing up. He wipes where she kissed his cheek with his hand, shakes off what just happened, and turns to get ready for the day. 

\--

“Rose! There you are! I need to talk to you.” Rey stops running right in front of her, out of breath. “Are you busy?” 

Rose is standing in the open space between several large old buildings that the Resistance has been occupying, holding her data pad and looking over some things. She looks up at Rey, who is still trying to catch her breath. “Well, I was about to meet up with Finn to talk strategy, but that can wait. He’s probably still eating breakfast with Poe anyway. What’s up?” 

“Can we talk… privately?” Rose nods, then they walk over towards the columns off to the side of the space, shielding them from everyone bustling around. 

Rose sees that Rey looks worried. “Is everything okay?” 

“Rose, have you and Finn ever… you know.” She gestures vaguely with her hands, hoping that she doesn’t have to say what she is thinking and that Rose will know what she’s talking about. Rose gives her a waiting look, like she’s expecting Rey to fill in the blanks. Rey rolls her eyes, realizing she’s going to have to spell it out. “Uh, you know… been, intimate?” she says, with a wince. 

“What, like  _ slept  _ together? Well,” she blushes and looks to the side, “ _ yes… _ I mean, we  _ are _ together, and we love each other, so, yeah. We have. Can I ask why?” Then she realizes this isn’t really about her and Finn. “Wait, did you and Ben…? You did, didn’t you!” Rey looks down, and when she looks up again her face is bright red. “Oh, don’t look so embarrassed. If you did, that’s a good thing, right?”

“I mean, yes, we did. We have. But only like, a few times. The thing is, the first time was sort of-” she reaches for the right word, “-spontaneous, so we weren’t exactly…  _ prepared _ ? If you know what I mean. We were just so caught up in how we felt about each other, and, I don’t know, we weren’t really thinking…” Rose is smiling from ear to ear, happy for Rey but also happy that Rey is entrusting her with this information and opening up to her. That isn’t easy for her. 

Meanwhile, Rey just wants this moment to be over. “So anyways, that’s not it. That was a couple months ago. Now, the thing is, I haven’t exactly had my period in maybe, two or three weeks, and I don’t really know much about-”

Rose instantly makes the connection and gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god. Rey. Are you saying you might be  _ pregnant _ ?!” 

Rey, still beet red, rushes to stop her from talking and glances around to make sure no one is hearing her reaction. “Shhh! I don’t know, I don’t KNOW! That’s what I was going to ask, your thoughts, I mean. I don’t really know what other signs there are other than missing your period. I didn’t really grow up around other women, especially mothers and families where that sort of thing happened...” 

“Okay…” Rose thinks for a second, then starts listing off her hands, “Well, there’s the missed period, fatigue, morning sickness, food aversions, moodiness from hormones…” Rey looks like she’s seen a ghost. “Are you experiencing any of those, other than the first one?” 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Rey gets out, just before she doubles over and throws up right in between them. Luckily, Rose jumps back just in time. 

Rose places a hand on Rey’s back, rubbing it until she’s done. “Rey, I think you need to see the medic. You… you might be pregnant.” Rey straightens up and nods, then Rose calls on her comm for the medic to come meet them in the bay before walking her over. 

\-- 

The medic, Dr. Akira, runs some blood work, and Rose waits with Rey for the results. Dr. Akira comes back after some time. She’s looking over the results on her pad when she says, “Well, your tests came back positive for pregnancy. About 8 weeks along, too. Everything checks out healthy. Do you have any questions for me?” she says with a serious tone. Rey shakes her head, and Dr. Akira excuses herself, giving Rose and Rey the room. 

All the color has drained from Rey’s face. “Rose, what am I going to do? I can’t be… pregnant.” Rey places her hands on her abdomen and looks at it with terrified eyes. Rose tries to comfort her.

“It’s going to be okay. Trust me. I know this isn’t the best time, but Rey, you’re pregnant, and with Ben’s baby. Remember Ben? He loves you, and he’s going to be so happy when you tell him.”

Ben. That’s right. She has to tell Ben. She completely forgot. “What time is it?” Rose looks at her wristwatch.

“About lunchtime, why?” Rey stands up, remembering she told Ben this morning that she would meet him. 

“I have to go.” She starts for the door, then stops in the doorway. “Rose?” she turns around to the girl. “Thank you. For listening and for coming here with me. Thanks a lot.” Rose smiles, and Rey runs out to look for Ben.

\--

Ben is standing in the commissary, casually off to the side leaning against a wall, watching everyone start to make their way inside for their midday meal. He’s scanning the crowd, looking for her. He hasn’t seen her all morning, and usually he wouldn’t be concerned, except for how she left in such a hurry today. He’s never seen her like that, so… jumpy. He told himself he would ask her about it when he saw her, to make sure she was okay. 

Suddenly, he sees her jogging over to him. She’s out of breath and pauses before saying anything. “You’re late,” he teases. “You said lunchtime, and as you can see, most everyone in here are almost done eating and heading back to their work stations.” 

“I’m sorry, sorry, I know.” she breathes out. “I just… I need to talk to you. It’s important.” She takes his hand and leads him over to a quiet corner of the room, out of sight to the larger part. Hopefully, this will deter their friends from joining them, as they often do during meal times. 

He feels her nervousness, her anxiety. He waits for her to speak first. 

“Ben, there’s something I found out today.” Rey takes a deep breath and starts speaking, her words becoming faster as the more she says. “Something that I think you should know about, because it’s going to change both of our lives forever, and it’s important that I tell you, because it’s kind of a big deal. And I don’t want to freak you out, but I just think you have the right to know-”

“You know you ramble when you’re nervous.” He takes her hand in his. “Just tell me.” 

“Ben, I’m… I’m pregnant.” She winces slightly, not really knowing what he might say or do. He just stares at her and says nothing, gaping. What feels like an hour goes by. “Ben, did you hear me? I said I’m-”

“I heard you,” he says in a calm but strange voice. He’s still staring at her, still holding her hand, almost in disbelief. “Are…” he swallows, “you sure?” he finally manages after a minute. 

“Well, yes, Rose and I went to the medic this morning for confirmation. That’s why I was sick earlier, and why I’ve been feeling so tired, and why-” Suddenly she’s cut off by Ben pulling her in for a tight hug. “Ben, Ben I can’t breathe,” she barely gets the words out.

“Sorry, sorry,” he loosens the hug then pulls back, looking at her face. He’s relieved. “You’re serious?” he asks through a smile, and when she nods, he says “We’re… we’re going to have a baby.” He cups her face in one hand and brings her in for a gentle kiss. Then, he looks down at her abdomen, then back up at her, still beaming. “Wow. I just can’t believe it. Rey, this is for real?” 

“Yes!” She laughs. “Why don’t you believe me?” The amount of times he keeps asking her if this is real is getting ridiculous.

He puts his hands down by his side, all the while staring at her abdomen. “I don’t know, I guess… I guess I just can’t believe I’d ever be this lucky. Most of my life I’ve been focusing on my anger and the dark side, trying to achieve power. I guess I never thought I would be lucky enough to have a kid,” he looks up at Rey, “or to have you, for that matter.” 

Her heart breaks for him. She lays her hand gently on his face. “Ben, you deserve this. All of this.” she gestures to their surroundings. “Friends, family,  _ a child _ . You really do. Don’t ever think otherwise. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He brings her in for another hug. “A kid!” he says with excitement. He pulls back, “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” he says with a questioning look.

Rey laughs, “I have no idea! I  _ just _ found out this morning that it was even an IT, I’m only 8 weeks along. I don’t think we’ll know until later. Why, do you have a preference?” she teases. 

“No, no preference, but if it’s a boy, you’re on your own, I’ve heard they’re too much work. I’ll only stay around if it's a girl,” he jokes back. Rey just smiles at him, shaking her head. “Now, let’s go get you and this little one something to eat!” He takes her hand and walks them over to a table.

\--

It’s an odd feeling, keeping a secret from your best friends. Rey doesn’t like it one bit. But because it’s so soon, Dr. Akira suggested waiting to tell people until 12 weeks along. So Rey is forced to wait an entire month before speaking about the baby to Finn and Poe. She’s just lucky that Rose was there when she found out, so she has someone other than Ben to talk to about it. 

Out of her and Ben, she honestly thought Ben was going to spill the beans first. As much as she hates it, she’s actually pretty good at keeping secrets. She spent over a year keeping the Forcebond a secret from everyone, and her own pull to the dark. Ben, however, is quiet and keeps to himself, but he is oh so protective. Whenever he’s around, he won’t let her pick up anything remotely heavy. And while he tried to tell her she couldn’t train with her lightsaber, he quickly realized he can’t actually tell Rey to do anything she doesn’t want to do, and so he settled for short and carefully supervised training sessions. Rey decides on her own that she wants Ben to train with Finn, not because she was worried about getting hurt, but because she couldn’t stand being around Finn and not tell him the news.  _ Plus,  _ she thought,  _ it will give Finn and Ben a chance to really bond.  _ They’d only ever somewhat tolerated each other up til now, and Rey would love it if her best friends could get along. 

At night, when Rey curls up in bed with Ben’s arms wrapped around her, she is lost in thought with what she’s going to say about the pregnancy. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ben whispers from behind into her ear. “It’ll be okay, I know they don’t like me that much, but they  _ love _ you. Finn will be happy for you.” He pulls her tighter into his body and she relaxes, letting out a breath. 

“You’re right, you’re right…” He kisses the side of her neck softly. She turns over to face him. “Thank you. I love you, Ben.” 

“I love you too, Rey.” He lays a gentle kiss on her lips and she rolls back over, falling asleep shortly after. 

\--

She has to tell Finn and Poe. She knew Rose wouldn’t, and it had to come from Rey herself. They’re her best friends. She was nervous as to how they’d each react, especially considering it took Poe a while to warm up to Ben in the first place. 

She finds Finn over by the comm base, talking with Poe and a few of their supervisors. She walks over and gently touches his arm. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I borrow these two for a moment?” she asks the leaders while gesturing to her friends. 

“Of course not, Rey. Finn, we will speak with you later about these matters. Thank you.” 

“Yes, thank you.” He gives one of them a small pat on the arm, then walks with Rey off to the side a few feet. He turns to Rey, “Okay I’m confused, over the last month you’ve seemed to be avoiding me, not wanting to meet up for meals, barely saying a few words when you did happen to see me, literally avoiding eye contact…  _ What _ is going on?” 

“I know, I know… I’m sorry. There’s just been… a lot on my mind lately.” she says, knowing that it doesn’t make up for how she’s been acting.

“I mean, even Ben’s been extra quiet, which is weird to say because he’s ALWAYS quiet, but I guess I’ve been able to notice that because he’s been the only one helping me train with the Force, ever since you totally dropped out of everything, Rey, I mean, come on…” he rambles on. 

She has got to get this out. “Finn. Finn! FINN.” She grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him to a stop. “I’m pregnant.” He looks at her like she’s got an arm growing out of her head, and squints like he’s looking at the sun. 

“You’re what?!” 

“No way, really?” Poe says in disbelief. He glances down at her abdomen and realizes there’s a tiny bump that one would only really see as pregnancy if they knew. “Oh my god!” He puts his hands in his hair. 

Finn looks at Poe, then back at Rey. “How did this happen?” Rey blushes. He corrects himself, “I mean, I know  _ how _ it happened, but like, it happened?! You’re pregnant. You’re pregnant!” he keeps saying, like he’s trying to convince himself it’s real. “So like,  _ when _ did it happen? I mean, when did you find out?” 

“I found out about a month ago. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you… we’d just found out, and we weren’t sure when to tell people yet, but I kind of started showing, so I wanted to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you since I found out, but I just wasn’t sure how. Next thing I knew, over a month went by. I’m so sorry, you guys.” They pull her in for a hug, then Finn suddenly backs away. 

“Wait,  _ we _ ? So Ben’s the dad?” Rey punches him in the arm. 

“Of course he’s the father, you idiot!” 

“Okay, okay,” he rubs his arm where she hit, he’s pretty sure she left a bruise, “no need for violence, it was just a question!” 

  
Poe laughs at his dumb friends, and then says, “Well, well, well, I guess Ben is NOT a virgin,” he smacks Finn on the arm exactly where Rey just hit him. Finn glares back. "Pay up!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check out some of my other fics!


End file.
